I'm Training
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Bobby is cold and John has an interesting way of warming up. B/J but not all the way. Actually kinda soft but rated M for safety.


**I'm Training**

**Summary: **Bobby is cold and John has an interesting way of warming up.

**AN: **This is Bobby/John slash, consider yourself notified. I see them as about 18 in this story but pretend the movies have not yet come to pass. They are just two guys living at school.

Bobby pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Not that it would help, his core practically being made of ice and all. He'd always suffered during winter time - surprising since he should've been in his element. He didn't even feel the urge to eat ice-cream as he often did on even the coldest of days.

He was sitting, shivering, on the couch in the lounge of the third floor of the mansion and - despite the two shirts, hoody, jacket and blanket he was wrapped in, he would barely keep his teeth from chattering. A giggle broke him from his thoughts on the miserable weather and he looked up, only to observe yet another girl walked out of the door across the room which led to the room he shared with his friend, John. The petit red head straightened her top and her legs wobbled a little but she seemed satisfied enough, if the grin splitting her face had anything to say about it, so Bobby didn't move to help her. He'd seen this scene play out so many times he'd lost count and interest.

You see, John had an unusual way of getting warm... sex.

Even in summer, the fire manipulator never seemed to suffer because of the weather. Said fire manipulator lazily slugged out the room and leaned against the door in nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a shit-eaten grin on his face. He murmured something to the girl and her skin turned red as she giggled again.

Bobby sighed, John was always the charmer.

"Hey, Bobby!" The brunette called after he'd sent the girl on her way "I'm finished."

"No, I would never have guessed." The blonde sarcastically muttered to himself before he sighed miserably and pushed his, almost numb, legs under himself to stand from the couch.

"The room's warm now, come on in." John smiled when he saw Bobby approaching "We really need to get you a heater..."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he gratefully entered the room, a good few degrees hotter than the lounge had been "I did have one." He stuttered, rubbing his hands together in a desperate bid for warmth "You set it on fire."

John seemed to be searching for the memory when his face lit with humour "Oh yeah..." then his face turned sour "But you had that thing on all the time. It was like a bloody sauna in here and it started to smell funny because you never opened the windows."

"No, it trarted to smell because you never took your dirty laundry to be washed and I get cold so just back – "

"Really?" John asked, sounding genuinely shocked "You get cold?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his friend "I wield ice." he said, very slowly, as though talking to a mentally challenged five year old "Yes, I get cold."

"Let me feel."

The strange request took Bobby by surprise and he stood in total shock for a full moment and a half before his mind caught up with the words "Wh... what?" He stammered "Why would you..?"

"I've had my powers since I was six." John explained as a strange longing began to stir in the pit of his stomach "I don't remember ever being cold. I've always been hot."

"Don't flatter yourself." Bobby chuckled, trying to change to topic onto John's vanity... it didn't work.

John's face was more serious than Bobby had ever seen it "I don't know what it's like to be cold." He stated again, slowly "Please? Let me feel you?"

Bobby backed away from the brunette as he took a step towards him "Don't be idiotic." He snapped, his voice not coming out as harsh as he'd intended. John didn't even hesitate for a second "You stay away from me. I know that you steal body heat from all those girls, I barely have any as it is."

John smirked as he cornered his roommate against his bed – one more step and the back of his knees hit the edge, sending him falling onto the sheets with a surprised shout. John was on him in an instant, pinning Bobby's hands on either side of his blonde head. The place where their skin touched hissed softly... _His hands are so warm. _Bobby thought to himself as the heat pooled in his palms and fingers. John dropped his elbows caging Bobby with his arms on either side of his head. John's warm breath turned white against the freezing mutant's and he grinned, hovering over the shocked boy. "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured and Bobby's baby blues grew wider "I just want to feel." John leaned back slowly to straddled Bobby's hips, watching as the ice boy relaxed a little at the added space between them. He slowly let go of Bobby's hands.

Bobby let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, the many layers that he'd wrapped himself in kept him from feeling John's warmth. _How bad could it really be?_ He asked himself. _I'm cold, he's hot... friends help each other out, right?_ He'd just resigned himself to help when John reached forward and grasped the edge of the blanket wrapped around Bobby's shoulders.

He looked at Bobby "Can I?" Bobby nodded and the brunette smiled "Cool." And he unwrapped the blanket. John couldn't help the childish thought of Bobby being a present when he saw the jacket underneath the blanket and the hoody under that. Bobby was giving him a gift, he supposed, but it was funny how it was unintentionally wrapped up. He took great care not to actually touch his friend's skin yet. He felt that it would be like cheating. He could already feel the heat he'd worked up in the room lessening and that was just from removing a few things. He grasped the edge of the yellow shirt and pulled it over Bobby's head, only to see another, red, one under it. He laughed "Are the layers really necessary?"

Bobby sighed and reached down "Yes they are." He grumbled as he removed the last one himself, despite his previous misgivings about this stupid idea, he was actually curious about where it would go. If John could warm him up while he cooled the brunette down... he was not going to complain.

Eyes fixated on the gently rising and falling chest beneath him, John reached forward and spread his hand over the flat chest. Both boys hissed as their skin touched, fire and ice meeting to form little trails of steam to rise from the place where their skin touched. Bobby's breath came faster as John brought his other hand to touch as well, running his hands over Bobby's pecks and hard as hell nipples. Bobby's hands went up John's arms as he arched slightly into the touch, he was so warm... Suddenly, John's hands slipped down Bobby's sides, laying a burning path down to his hips and back up before sliding to his back and grabbing onto his shoulders. Bobby panted as John's whole body pressed against his own.

John forced himself to swallow the moan that threatened in his throat ad goose-flesh dotted his skin. He would lay there forever and just feel cool. It calmed his constantly frayed nerves and he the burning urges inside him settled into a simmer. No wonder Bobby was always so calm. He tucked his head into Bobby's neck and breathed in the coolness but he shivered for a whole different reason when he breathed out again and Bobby's entire body reacted below him. He smirked: _Let's turn this up a notch._

Bobby moaned softly and gasped as the warmest breath he'd ever felt brushed his neck again. Ice shot out from beneath him and across the bed in a thin layer of frost. John groaned low in his throat as the frost caught his arms and fire instantly started dancing across his skin.

The boys' breathing was hard and fast when John instinctively ground his hips into the blonde's and they were both shocked to find that they were hard. Bobby moaned and John just about came from the sound alone "God Bobby... Don't do that."

"Do what?" Bobby gasped as the flames on John's skin licked at his own body in the most sensual touch he'd ever known. The ice that had been in his core rose to just under his skin to keep him from burning but it didn't cool the flames. Wait! What was he doing? He wasn't some little tart John was taking to bed was he? No... he wouldn't... be... but it was so good to be warm!

"Don't make noises like that or I'm not going to be responsible for what happens." He didn't want to pull back but he had to show Bobby he was actually serious about that. He'd never been one to deny himself and he'd had a few one too many wet dreams including his roommate to have any boundaries now. He pulled away from Bobby's neck and looked down at him "You're... Shit!" He saw the flames on his friend's skin and instantly pulled them back.

Bobby instantly growled harshly, winding his legs around John's to keep the fire bender close "Don't you dare." He crawled his ice up John's pants and the brunette shivered, clenching his teeth to hold back a moan "You have no idea how good that feels."

That was all the incentive John needed to lean down and smash their lips together. Their breath came out as steam at the contrasting elements but they just couldn't find it in themselves to stop... Hands were everywhere, stripping away clothing until all that as left was jocks and fire and ice and the best orgasm of their lives.

They screamed as they came, so hot and cold and everything in between. John collapsed on top of Bobby and the blonde wrapped his arms around the brunette to hold him close as the flames finally receded.

John snuggled closer to the still cool skin and hummed happily. His inner core had never felt so at ease before "That was amazing." He smiled against Bobby's neck "I have no idea how but I even created flame. I'm going to consider this a huge part of my training, just so you know."

"It can't happen again." Was the soft reply. John jerked back, the demand to know why the hell not on his lips but Bobby's strong arms kept him in place "I'm still with Rouge." John growled and suddenly bit into the side of Bobby's neck harshly. The blonde forced back a whimper but did nothing to stop him as the brunette held tighter and he licked the wound better. Bobby sighed "That was childish."

"No you're not with her." John hissed back "You're with me, on your bed. I'm the one in your arms, who touched your soul tonight... not her."

"It was amazing." Bobby admitted as he stroked his fingers through John's hair, amazing how even the supposedly dead strands were warm to touch "And we didn't even get fully naked."

John laughed but he still snuggled closer if that was at all possible until he heard a loud banging on their door and Logan's voice demanded that they open up.

Sighing in annoyance, John raised his head and his voice in a demand "Go away... We're trying to bask in an afterglow here."

Bobby blushed "You shouldn't have done that." He murmured "He doesn't like being told off."

It shouldn't have been a surprise when the door suddenly burst open. Logan having broke it with his insane strength, but both boys jumped regardless as it sailed across the room "Then stop trying to burn the place down!" the man demanded, taking in the frost that covered most of the floor and the scorch marks that marred the walls and ceiling "And put some god damn sound proofing on the door or something! I could hear you all the way on the other side of the house."

Bobby rose onto his elbows, a scared look on his face behind the blush when John didn't move, only draped himself back over the ice bender "You're... You're not mad at me..." he stuttered "Rouge?"

Logan shook his head and leaned heavily against the now vacant doorframe "No, she's been wanting to break up with you for the past week or so but she didn't have the heart... Kitty found a way to touch and not touch at the same time or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention." He sighed at the shocked expression on Bobby's face "You know, between them on one side and you two on the other, I'm never going to get any sleep."

John smirked as he ran a hand over Bobby's chest "We could help." He purred and Bobby could feel his briefs becoming abnormally tight again "Join us, since we didn't get to fully get at it on. We could... exhaust you into sleep, right, Bobby?"

Bobby blushed hard as Logan burst out laughing "You'd never be able to keep up with me, kid." The older man smirked back in jest "Just, no more burning or flooding the place, alright?" then he turned, leaving the doorway empty.

Bobby was about to reprimand John for even asking the older man to join. No matter how hot he was, he was their teacher! But John beat him to the punch and sealed their lips together in a steaming kiss "Shut up." John whispered "I'm training."

**AN: **This was a lot softer than my other stuff but I hope you enjoyed it. I was just in the mood for something more humorous and cute. Please review, reviews make me feel loved and want to write more.

Until the next bout of inspiration.


End file.
